1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a sealed cable joint box having a body, a lid closing the body, cable apertures defined between the body and the closed lid, a joint box seal between the body and the closed lid and a cable seal in each aperture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Document EP-A-0 637 767 describes a joint box of this kind in which the lid is hinged and locked to the two longer lateral walls of the body. This joint box has individual apertures for the cables on the shorter lateral walls of the body. These apertures are cavities open in the lengthwise direction. Each cavity receives a cable seal in its portion towards the interior of the body and retains the cable in its terminal portion towards the exterior of the body, the cable seal being made in two parts for ease of installation. A joint box seal is provided on each edge of the two longer lateral walls of the body. The cable and joint box seals are deformable. They are compressed by the pressure exerted by the closed lid when locked to the body. They are not continuous around all the periphery of the body, however, so that there is a risk of problems with satisfactory sealing of the joint box.
Document Wo 95/02267 describes a sealed cable joint box in which the lid is also hinged and locked to the two longer lateral walls of the body. This joint box has individual apertures for the cables on one of the shorter lateral walls of the body. These apertures are cavities open longitudinally except in their terminal portion towards the interior of the body where an interior partition in the form of a bridge joins the edges of the two longer lateral walls of the body, over the apertures and enabling the apertures to open into the body. This joint box has a continuous seal substantially at the periphery of the body and mounted on the edges of the two longer walls of the body, its shorter lateral wall with no cable apertures and its interior partition opposite this shorter lateral wall without apertures. A continuous lip is provided at the periphery of the lid, or separate lips, to locate externally of the seal when the lid is closed and thereby to form an obstacle opposing penetration of moisture etc. into the closed joint box. A seal of this kind between the body and the lid is totally independent of the seal provided for each cable in its aperture. AS a result the overall sealing of the joint box may not be satisfactory.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a sealed cable joint box with a continuous seal at its periphery encompassing its cable apertures.